A Day In The Life and a new understanding
by Feathersprite305
Summary: Just a half-funny, half-sappy oneshot I came up with. Please review, and if you don't like mentions of human-robo-gayness, then don't read this.


I don't own Transformers. I own my characters, a few plot lines, and a chicken pot pie. Credit goes to Yamete on SmackJeeves for some awesome flashback lines.

* * *

In the Autobots under-ground base:

"Hey, Cloud, I've been wondering." The green-eyed blonde looked over at his dark-haired friend from across the table.

"What's it like having a psychopath for a mom?" The sweet green tea that said sociapathic mother had made for her son was then spewed outover the table.

"SHE IS NOT PSYCHO, YOU ASS!" Sam Witwicky threw up his hands in a placating gesture. He had been thrown once by the small but strong soldier, and did not intend to repeat the experience ever again.

"But she does act a little over the top, I guess." Sam gave him a look that quite clearly said 'are-you-nuts?'

"Remember when we first met you guys?" Cloud twitched, remembering that day none too fondly.

* * *

FlashBack

_The Autobots had just intercepted an attack on the Hoover Dam, by a wounded Demolisher. Jazz was the first to spot a small blonde teenager holding onto the edge of the concrete wall._

_"Hang on, little dude!" He yiped, before quickly scooping the boy out of the air. The boy looked up at him, green-emerald eyes full of gratefulness, before a sudden shout startled them all._

_"Unhand my son, Sephiro- I mean, you mechanical monster!" And seemingly out of nowhere, a very energetic woman with long cocoa brown hair came flying at them, aided by a hook and rope. She swung around Jazz twice, before pulling the boy out of the saboteur's grasp, and, flipping almost artistically, landed on the middle of the road._

_"Touch my son again, and you'll find ut what it's like to be a soda can, buddie." She scowled, shaking her fist at Jazz, who was blinking confusedly, and her son shaking his head while groaning into his hand._

End FlashBack

* * *

"Well, vaguely I remember that, but-" Cloud cut off as his mother, Optimus, IronHide, Ratchet, Jazz, Red Alert, Sunstreaker accompinied by SideSwipe, BlueStreak, and Prowl all entered the Common Room.

"Heya boys, what'rya talkin' about?" Ray said as she grabbed a cup and filled it to the brim with the same green liqiud as her son. Sam shivered.

"I don't know how you two manage to drink that stuff. It tastes worse than medicine." The brunette and blonde shared a confused look. Ray then relaxed into a rather un-feminine slump, waving her hand animatedly while a lazy grin showed on her face.

"Well, one the taste eventually rubs off on ya, two, we're used to drinking it, and three, by drinking this stuff we're guaranteed not to die before you suffer from glucose shock." She ended by pointing to the mountain dew bottle Sam was clutching. He threw her a sour look.

"Anyways, we were just talking about how you've poven how you're a sure-fire psychopath." Cue a second spit-take from Cloud, who'd turned red. Ray, however, wagged her finger at the hero of the Autobots.

"Now now, Sammy boy, you know I use the term 'mentally-unsound', alright?" She grinned the ever familiar Cheshire Cat grin. Cloud muttered under his breath about doctors. Sam suddenly was copying Ray's smile.

"Well, what about the time you came out to her?" BlueStreak spoke then, and it finally occured to the humans that the bots were listening to the conversation.

"What do you mean, came out? Was Cloud stuck in somewhere?" It truly was immpossible to hate the sniper sometimes, but his innocence was a bit annoying.

"What it means, is the time Cloud told us he was gay and boning Jazz." Ray said bluntly. Cue spit-take three.

"Jeeze-galeez, Cloud! I think more of your cup's on the table by now than in your stomach!" Ray exclaimed, giving the coughing boy an amused look. The blonde finally stopped hacking long enough to give his mother a glare.

"If you repeat that story-" Ray clapped her hands.

* * *

FlashBack Two

_"Uh, Mom?" Ray looked up at where her son was perched on Jazz's shoulder plate, just between his neck cables nd his actual shoulder. She tilted her head._

_"I need t-to talk to you." She gave him a confused look. The Rec Room, or the Commons as she referred to, was full of Bots and soldiers, including Sam, Mikaela, Will, Sarah, Annabelle, and Kari._

_"Mom, I've been hiding something from you, and as you are my mother, that's unfair to you." Cloud started. Ray rolled her eyes._

_"Mom. This is really, really hard, but...I'm...gay." There was a silence so loud that Cloud's ears were ringing. Then, his mom straightened up with an almost comically confused face._

_"You just now realized that?" Cloud felt gravity crash down on his shoulders and nearly fell from his perch. He caught himself just in time though, and lifted his eyes to stare at his mother, who was now searching in her backpack._

_"MOM! I'm being serious!" She rolled her eyes again._

_"Yeah, seriously gay." She kept searching as Clud's face turned a red so bright a balloon would've been jealous._

_"Mom! SERIOUSLY!" He screeched. Ray finally found her phone, and looked up at the red-faced blonde._

_"You know what's really gay? Your GPA. Now go study." Cloud looked like he was suddenly slapped in the face._

_"Y-You really don't care?" Mother turned to face son._

_"I don't care if you're gay, straight, alien, or even a hermaphrodite. If you think you're in love, then go ahead. What every mother truly wants, deep down, is to see her child happy." She then leaned down to stare at her phone as she pressed the unlock sequence._

_Cloud looked as though he might cry, because his mother wasn't yelling or crying, she accepted him! The red in his cheeks drew back to a pink tinge, he felt so happy...until-_

_"At least this way I know that some knocked-up bimbo can't come to our door looking for money." Cloud then did fall, into Jazz's out-stretched hand._

_"MOM!" He shouted, cherry-red in the face. She sniggered cruelly, while the other humans started to laugh._

* * *

"I don't see how that was a bad memory." BlueStreak commented. Cloud buried his face in his hands sighing.

"It was what she did after that."

* * *

_"So, who's the unlucky guy I have to go after, for pursueing my little angel?" Ray said as she examined her hunting knife, which was actually strong enough to pierce Cybertronian armor. Cloud gulped, now comes the hard part._

_"Um, Mom? The guys not really...a guy." Ray looked at him, the up at Jazz, then back down at her son, who knew then that she had made the connection. Suddenly she pressed a button, and a rather familiar voice that Cloud recognized to be his Aunt Jae's said, "Hello?"_

_Ray then screamed into the reciever,"MY SON'S BONING A GIANT ROBOT! BEAT THAT, JAE!" _

_A silence, then..._

_"MOTHER~~~~~~~~!" Cloud screeched as the room, and the other end of the call, erupted into fits of laughter. Then Ray made plans to meet with Jae, and her wife Lucy and their adopted son Terry._

End FlashBack

* * *

"And there ya go!" Ray crowed as Cloud's face turned scarlet from the memory. Sam was shaking with the effort of not laughing at his friend's misery. He finally calmed down to ask Ray a question.

"I've been wondering. Why are you so wild?" Ray's smile turned down a bit, but enough to be noticed. She turned to face the air, a thoughtful expression on her face. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally spoke.

"The way I was raised, I suppose. My mom and Dad were strict Christians. They tried to raise me to be just like them. But I didn't. I learned of homsexual couples while in grade school, and found myself slipping under their grasp. Oh sure, Daddy dearest tried hitting and whipping me with a belt at first, but I found I could stand the pain at some point. My mother was too weak to do anything but growl, and I eventually fell out of grace with them when I sprang with a friend of mine from home after high-school. While on the road, we found Cloud in an orphanage. When I saw him, I knew he was to be mine. I adopted him and we took off right away."

Cloud, who had never really remembered life without his mother around, sat in shock. Ray sipped at her tea, before continuing.

"When my rents found out, after I'd come back, they kicked me out. I went to open an apartment of sorts. A broken-down building that a few friends of mine helped fix up and pay for. It was hard, working all day then coming home to make dinner or go buy it and then start all over the next day. But, it was our home, it was good enough. After that, I took Cloud to the Hoover Dam, and met you guys."

Cloud was now crying, thinking how his grandparents never called or sent letters, even at Christmas. Now he knew. The Autobots were quiet, absorbing all this new information about their friends.

"But, you know."

He looked up, and stared at the peaceful expression on his mother's young face. So young! The gentle sloped of her cheeks, the almond shaped brown eyes that he could remember so well.

"I wouldn't trade my life for anyone's. I've met people, seen places and things, done stuff so many are afraid of. I've heard flowers talk, seen the wind blowing across waterfall, watched bugs transform and take off into the air." She grinned. "I've painted my initials on monuements, sky-dived into a giant shoe, swung on a tight-rope across the Mississippi, and met giant alien robots. And..."

Ray stared her son straight in the face.

"No one can take that from me. No one. Can. Take. It." She smiled a beautiful smile, that fit so perfectly on her face Cloud half-wondered how he hadn't fallen in love with his mother instead of a certain silver saboteur.

"I will have these memories for years to come. And not one person on Earth can take that from me. That's my most precious treasure." She turned to face Sam.

"I don't act wild. I act human."

END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

How the hell did this turn so mushy? It was supposed to be funny! (cries)

Ah well. Tell me what you guys think. No there will not be another chapter. This is NOT a story. Just a one-shot.


End file.
